Octopath Traveler - Lady Cordelia's Farewell
by Anthiese
Summary: The end of Therion's journey has come, and Lady Cordelia knows this. She also knows that she probably will never see the thief ever again. Knowing this causes her heart to sing songs of sorrow. It hurts her to know that he will disappear from her life forever, but she wants to make it known that she will miss him dearly, she wants to let him know how she feels about him.


_OCTOPATH TRAVELER - LADY CORDELIA'S FAREWELL_

* * *

"Cordelia!"

Heart performing a frantic dance within her chest, Lady Cordelia ceased her movements. She slowly turned around, her eyes capturing the sight of the thief. Her soul sang with happiness when she caught the nice smile on the man's lips. It was genuine. It was the first real smile she had ever seen on his handsome face, and it made her feel so joyous.

"Yes, Mr. Therion?" she asked, immensely curious. She took a step toward him, a closed hand going to her chest. Her heart threatened to break through her chest by how fast it was beating. He had called her name for a reason. The thief must have wanted tell her something.

"…Thank you," he said quietly, but with great sincerity. The faint smile playing on his lips never faded. He seemed so grateful, so serene at that moment. The rare smile complemented his features, and it was then that she realized she wanted to see him smile always.

Cordelia's lips curled into a pleasant grin. "You're welcome, Mr. Therion," she told the thief, her words soft and gentle. "I'm glad."

Therion gave her a short nod before turning away. He was about to take off, but Cordelia surprised herself by calling out to him.

"Mr. Therion, wait!" Cordelia scurried over to him, seeing him look over his shoulder at her. A bewildered expression decorated his features. When she was close enough, she stopped and stared up into his face. "Therion, there's something I must tell you."

"And that is?" Therion answered, raising one of his eyebrows. "Make it quick. I have other obligations to fulfill."

Immediately, Cordelia felt rather silly. _Why_ was she calling out to him? What more did she need of him? The only reason she was there was to see him off for the last time. Cordelia did not know when she would see him again, so she wanted to wish him a good farewell. The thought of not being able to see the thief anymore bothered her terribly. It caused her chest to tighten, it made her sorrowful.

"Will I be able to see you again?" Cordelia questioned him, her voice drenched with hope. Her hands were at her sides, trembling ever so slightly.

"Probably not," Therion gave her his most blunt response. He folded his arms across his chest, his gaze never leaving her smaller form. "After I'm done fulfilling other duties, I'll be off to who knows where. Why?"

An overwhelming feeling of sadness swept through the blonde lady. Her eyes lowered to their feet that were rooted to the ground. She would never be able to see that face again, never be able to hear his words again. Her life would return to normal. She would remain at the Ravus Manor in the city of Bolderfall. Of course, Heathcote would be there for her, but that was all. The thief would no longer return to her. It was an awful thought, and she hated the negative feelings that came with it.

"Why do you look so sad?" Therion asked, concern settling onto his face. He made a move to reach for her face, but then retracted his hand, thinking better of it. "Don't tell me…you're going to _miss_ me?"

"Of course I will miss you, Therion," breathed Cordelia, finally lifting her head to gaze at him through moist eyes. "I will you miss you with all of my heart. I will never be able to see you again if you leave now, and that makes me very sad. I can't help it." She pressed a fist against her heart, hoping he would understand her feelings.

Realization colored the thief's perplexed face. He looked away from her, appearing a tad bit flustered at her heartfelt words. The man put one hand on his hip, the other hand combing through his hair. As Cordelia studied his unexpected reaction to her confession, she could not help but feel a little entertained. She had never seen him like this before. It was so uncharacteristic of him. It tickled her so. A smile slowly formed on her face, one that was both sad and happy.

"I'll, uh…I'll miss you too, Cordelia," Therion replied after a moment of silence. He still refused to look at her. "After all, you _did_ teach me how to trust again. You and Heathcote."

"That makes me very happy to know, Mr. Therion," Cordelia spoke, her eyes still portraying unshed tears. The smile remained on her face. "Please, be safe on your travels, and…" Feeling quite bold, the lady reached up and took his startled face in her hands with a gentleness that could not compare to any other. To her relief, he did not refuse her. Instead, he rested his gaze upon her lovely face.

Cordelia moved her face forward until her soft lips were touching his cold ones. Her eyes fluttered shut, and at first, she did not receive a reaction from him. When a couple of seconds ticked by, she felt him gently wrap his arms around her small frame, pulling her body as close to his as possible. He turned his head slightly, kissing her back. The warmth that spread throughout her body was instant. It filled her heart and soul with a joy like no other. Her hand began to gently caress his white, shaggy hair, running strands of hair between her fingers.

Their lips parted, they gasped for air, and then simultaneously pressed their lips together again - and then did it again. And again. It was a never-ending waterfall of sweet kisses shared between the two. Cordelia never wanted it to stop, but she knew that all good things came to an end, and she knew that Therion had to leave her.

Cheeks stained a beautiful pink, Cordelia felt Therion's lips leave hers for the last time. Her eyes slowly slid open, and she could see Therion gazing back at her with an unreadable look in his eyes. The arms that were around her waist held her tight. Cordelia was certain that he did not want to let her go, and neither did she. Her palms found their way back to his cheeks, her thumbs gently brushing across his cheekbones.

"I love you, Therion," Cordelia heard herself whisper gently. The tears that had been building up in her eyes were finally set free. They trailed down her cheeks like a quiet river. "Please, don't forget me."

"I won't forget you," Therion responded, his arms slipping from around her waist. There was hesitation in his movements. "And don't worry too much. I'll make sure to return to you. You have my word."

Cordelia believed him. She believed him with all her heart. As she stared at him through her blurry vision, she brokenly said, "I trust you, Therion."

"And I trust you, Cordelia."

After those words were out, the thief was gone. Cordelia watched his retreating form, wiping her tears away with the back of her hands. A sad smile touched her lips, seeing him disappear from her sight. She was sad that he left her, but she knew that he would return to her. Therion was a kindhearted, trustworthy fellow after all.

"My lady," said Heathcote, appearing at her side. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be just fine, Heathcote. There's no need to worry about such things." Cordelia turned so that she was facing him. "Now, let us head back to the manor. There is much work to be done."

"Of course, my lady." Heathcote complied with her wishes, offering her his arm, which she took without hesitation.

Therion would return to her because he gave her his word. He would return eventually, and when he did, she hoped that they would have more time together.


End file.
